Dawn
by dOry-25
Summary: Un encuentro insperado hace que Bella se dé cuenta de que encontro a su Tua Cantante. ¿Ahora quién será la oveja y el león? Después de amanecer.
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio**

¿Alguna vez han tenido la sensación de que cuando tratas de hacer algo para bien, siempre te salen las cosas al revés?

Yo siempre quise que Edward no se sintiera culpable por haberme quitado mi "humanidad", yo siempre desee que ser lo que soy ahora. Nunca en la vida he deseado otra cosa que no sea el estar al lado de Edward y mi pequeña Renesmee. Nunca en la vida me sentí en la necesidad de querer algo más que a mi familia.


	2. 1 Chicago

**Chicago**

Era a mediados de Agosto; Edward y yo nos encontrábamos en nuestra segunda luna de miel en Chicago, Illinois. El lugar que lo vio crecer como humano y también lo vio en sus primeros días de transformación como vampiro. Quise venir a este lugar en conmemoración a sus padres y su vida como humano. No quería que todavía se sintiera culpable por haberme "quitado mi vida humana" aunque ya hayan pasado pocos años después de mi transformación, desde que soy una igual con él. Le quería demostrar que no había nada más importante que él y mi hija, y que sin ellos no tendría razón de existencia.

En estos momentos nos encontrábamos en la vieja casa en donde Edward vivió en sus años como humano. Él la había reparado con los pasos de los años con la ayuda de toda la familia Cullen; así dejando su antigua apariencia en esos años.

-Los muebles son idénticos- me estaba conversando.- las paredes siguen de ese color azul celeste como siempre lo había sido. La madera de las escaleras las hemos cambiado porque las anteriores ya estaban apunto de romperse por la antigüedad.- antes de subir por las escaleras, me percate una pantalla plana a lo alto de la pared de la sala, frente a los sofás y un librero en la lateral de éstas junto a la ventana con las cortinas color crema de encaje. Los sillones y sofás eran blancos con unos toques leves de celeste. Me pregunto si fue idea de Emmett lo de la televisión.

-Si estas pensando el porque de la televisión en la sala y las que veremos en el resto de la casa, es porque fue idea de Emmett y Jasper.- contesto Edward a mi pregunta mental.

-Pensé que no podías leer mi mente- susurre.

-No, no puedo. Pero me doy cuenta de lo observadora que eres y se que tarde o temprano preguntarías por algo, o simplemente te le quedarías observando hasta llegar a una conclusión.-contesto naturalmente.

-¿Tan predecible soy?- conteste decepcionada.

-No todo el tiempo. Siempre te he dicho que no actúas como yo espero que lo hagas- me contesto mostrándome la sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta.

Después de eso, seguimos con el recorrido por la casa. Me impresionaba por la decoración que Esme y Alice dejaron en la casa, aun seguía pareciendo a una de esas casas antiguas que salen en las películas de esa época. Toda la arquitectura y decoración seguían conservando ese toque de los años 1900. Pronto llegamos a la primera puerta a la izquierda a la que me hizo entrar Edward. La habitación se encontraba decorada de la misma forma que el resto de la casa (o lo poco que había visto). En el centro de la habitación se encontraba una cama matrimonial, con unas sabanas color blanco con dorado adornaban ésta. También había un baúl a los pies de la cama color marrón y cerca de éste, se encontraba un tocador color blanco con un par de joyeros de porcelana a la vista. Aquel tocador tenía tres espejos, el grande en medio y los otros dos más pequeños a los costados; también tenía dos cajones de ambos lados y uno en medio. Aparte mis ojos del tocador y me concentre mas en ver aquella habitación, que ahora viendo el color crema en las paredes y considerando el tamaño de la cama, supuse que era la habitación de los padres de Edward.

-No recuerdo muy bien como era la habitación antes, pero Esme y Alice hicieron un esfuerzo por mantener todo como lo habían encontrado.- me explico Edward. Yo solo asentí y luego nos dirigimos habitación afuera, cruzando el pasillo para entrar a la habitación del frente.

Al entrar a tal habitación, me percate que era de un azul oscuro. En medio de la habitación se encontraba una cama, pero esta vez era individual con sabanas blancas con azul; frente a la cama se encontraba una televisión de pantalla plana en la parte alta de la pared y debajo de ésta había un equipo moderno de estereo, alrededor de la pantalla y el estereo se encontraban los estantes de CDs. En la pared donde se encontraba la ventana se encontraba un librero y una mesa de noche y en la otra pared se encontraba una puerta que supuse que era el armario.

-Ésta es tu habitación- susurre más en confirmación que haciendo una pregunta.

-Sí- confirmo- pero no es igual que antes. No estaba los aparatos modernos y las sabanas eran de otro color, además de que Alice dono mi vieja ropa a la caridad y puso nueva ropa en el armario. También hay ropa para ti en los primeros tres cajones de arriba hacia abajo.- contesto divertido

Fruncí el ceño, yo había querido ver la ropa que antes usaba y fruncí aun mas el ceño de la sorpresa al escuchar que Alice se había tomado la libertad de traer ropa mía a esta casa. Al menos ya sabía el motivo por tanta insistencia en que no llevara mucha ropa, me había parecido raro escuchar a Alice diciendo "no lleves tanto equipaje, no lo necesitaras del todo", en verdad creí que había bromeado, ya que no es común que "no tanta ropa" y "Alice" este en el vocabulario de la duende.

Después de haber visto la casa por completo (y no por fuera ya que estaba soleado) nos dirigimos a su habitación para ver una película. Queríamos que anocheciera para poder disfrutar de las hermosas calles de Chicago y pasar desapercibidos, y aunque la mayoría de los lugares turísticos estén cerrados, siempre podríamos ir a pasear por algún parque cercano o bien, aprovechar la noche para hacer otras _cosas_.

Una noche antes de irnos a Alaska (donde estudiaríamos la Universidad), convencí a Edward de ir a uno de esos starbucks nocturnos que había en la ciudad, solo para aparentar.

-Bella, te has vuelto completamente loca, los vam… quiero decir, _nosotros_- dijo dando a entender a nosotros los vampiros- no tomamos nada de eso. Además, para que desperdiciar una noche tan maravillosa como ésta, si podemos hacer _cosas_ mejores- ahora dijo en un susurro cerca de mi oído, aunque perfectamente lo podía escuchar.

-Por esa misma razón quiero que vayamos a ese starbucks. Hay que dar una vuelta por algún parque y recostarnos en el césped admirando las estrellas…- conteste un poco suplicante.

-Por algo me case contigo. Siempre me llenas de sorpresas cada día.- me copio por la cintura y me pego a él, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y recargando su cabeza en el hueco que había entre mi cuello y mis hombros. Segundos después estaba dando besos en la mejilla hasta llegar a mis labios.

-Edward…- comencé a decir en tono serio, aunque no quería que parara.

-Está bien, vamos a ese bendito starbucks- contesto ya rendido.

Salimos de la casa y nos adentramos a su Volvo. Si, lo se. Edward aun sigue con su manía de querer seguir usando el mismo modelo y color del auto. Pronto llegamos al más cercano Starbucks y aparcamos frente a él. Edward fue el primero en decender del Volvo, para luego ayudarme a mí a salir también. Nos adentramos al local y pronto nos llegó el olor a café y me dí cuenta que solo se encontraban cuatro personas en una mesa junto a una ventana y los tres empleados del lugar. Nos dirigimos a una de las mesas que tenían como sillas unos cómodos sillones individuales color crema.

-¿Qué vas a pedir?- le pregunte a Edward

-Una Bella cali…- enseguida supe lo que iba a decir, así que lo interrumpí.

-¡Edward!-lo reprendí.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Se que eso es imposible porque nosotros somos fríos… aunque en contacto con nosotros mismos podemos ser calidos.

-Edward, me refiero a lo que hay en el menú.- dije entre dientes señalándole la carta del menú con mis manos.

-¡Oh!, tú te referías a eso. Un café caliente con pana ¿y tú?

-un chocolate caliente con pana- conteste

Pronto llego el mesero y tomo la orden, para marcharse después y dejarnos a solas nuevamente. Ésta vez comenzamos la platica con nuestros nuevos planes en Alaska. Edward me había comentado que las Denali estaban más que emocionadas por que estuviéramos haya y que toda la familia Cullen también estarían con nosotros. Todos viviríamos a un lado de la casa de los Denali e iríamos a la misma Universidad (si, también ellas).

Al terminarnos nuestras respectivas bebidas, Edward levanto la mano dando a entender que quería la cuenta. El joven que nos había atendido anteriormente llego a nuestra mesa con la cuenta, Edward enseguida saco su billetera de la parte trasera de sus pantalones y le tendió un billete de veinte dólares.

-Quédese con el cambio- contesto simplemente.

Al levantarnos de nuestros asientos, escuchamos la campana de la puerta de entrada, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Un olor exquisito llego a mis fosas nasales a la entrada de ese nuevo cliente. Un olor que jamás había olfateado en mi poco tiempo como vampiro, un olor diferente que a los demás humanos, un olor que hacia que olvidara quien era en se momento y quienes estaban presentes. Solo quería probar se ese exquisito elixir y saciarme de sed.

Por instinto, voltee en dirección en la persona desafortunada. Y si es que un vampiro no pudiera estar más pálido de lo que esta, diría que eso si es posible, ya que me paralice al darme cuenta que era a Edward a quien quería atacar. Y estaba apunto de hacerlo si no es que sentí una mano posarse firmemente en mi hombro y después unos brazos recorrer toda mi espalda hasta que esos mismos brazos me rodearon por la cintura.

-No lo hagas. Lo lamentaras luego- susurro Edward contra mi oído.

Edward… ¡Esperen!, si Edward es quien me está sosteniendo por la cintura, ¿Quién rayos es el que acababa de entrar?

Mire cuidadosamente al chico que se parecía a Edward. Él llevaba unos jeans de un azul desgastado y portaba una polera color rojo vino con una chaqueta de mezclilla por encima de su hombro, sosteniéndolo con solamente su dedo índice. Él camino hacia la caja y después le sonrío a la chica que se encontraba ahí. Y como si se sintiese observado, volteo en dirección de Edward y mío, y ahí vi la diferencia. Él tenía unos ojos color verde, como un par de esmeraldas, su cabello era más corto que el de Edward, pero seguía siendo del mismo color broncíneo y tenía sus facciones ligeramente mas maduras que la de Edward. Claramente tendría entre veinte y veintidós.

El chico se le quedo viendo a Edward por unos momentos y después siguió con su charla con la chica de la caja registradora.

-Tenemos que volver con los demás pronto- dijo seriamente Edward, llevándome fuera del local y dirigiéndonos al Volvo.

-¿Por qué?, nos acabamos de alimentar antes de llegar a Chicago- proteste

-Pero tú lo necesitas.- contesto

-Claro que no.- mentí, sabía perfectamente que ahora estaba sedienta, pero no se lo podía decir, no quería que nuestra ultima noche en Chicago se concentrada en mi sed.

-Tus ojos… tus ojos están oscuros.- susurro acariciando mi mejilla.

-No quiero arruinar esta noche por mi estúpida sed. Al diablo con lo que yo quiera en estos momentos. Lo que realmente deseo es estar a tu lado, no importa si es que tenga o no tenga hambre.

-Pero Be…- lo interrumpí

-Nada de peros. Mañana nos vamos a ir a Alaska, no hay nada de que preocuparse, se que podré vivir con ese dolor en la garganta.

-Bien, tú ganas. Pero prométeme que iremos a cazar después de haber dejado las cosas en casa.

-No hay problema con eso. Seré una niña buena- prometí poniendo cara de inocente.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer cap de este fic. **

**Se que es un poco loca la idea de que Bella encuentre su "Tua Cantante", pero he leído uno que otro fic donde Edward encuentra a su segunda "Tua Cantante" y ya se me hace cansado que siempre los problemas los provoque Edward.**

**Esperare sus reviews con ansias (si es que les gusto)**

**Ustedes me dicen si sigo adelante con este fic.**

**Nos leemos pronto, chau ^^ **


	3. 2 R de Realidad

**2.-R de Realidad**

Mientras que duraban las vacaciones antes de entrar a la Universidad de Alaska, Alice y Edward actuaban muy raros. Sabía que algo estaban ocultando. No por nada eran sus conversaciones silenciosas y esas miradas significativas cada vez íbamos de caza.

Teníamos planeado que mientras yo estudiaba la universidad, Edward entraría conmigo, yo estudiando para Químico Farmacéutico Biólogo y Edward estudiaria Licenciatura en Derecho, con Alice y Jasper haciéndonos compañía y Rosalie y Emmett cuidando a Renesmee mientras que Esme se ocupaba de decorar la casa en donde nos habíamos instalado. Las hermanas Denali estaban encantadas por nuestra estadía en Alaska.

La primera semana de clases había trascurrido con normalidad, materias a las que asistir, materiales por comprar y nuestra primera práctica de cómo extraer sangre venosa.

Hoy era viernes, ultimo día de clases en la semana. Edward me había dejado en mi casillero para elegir mis cuadernos correspondientes, pues él tenía clase más temprano.

Iba caminando por el pasillo, cuando de repente percibo un aroma _muy _familiar. Mi única reacción fue el voltear mi cabeza en dirección de ese olor, sorprendiéndome en ver a Edward. Lo vi detenidamente antes de echármele encima y pronto reconocí al chico de Chicago.

Recuerdo que una vez, siendo humana, Edward me había dicho que era un imán para los peligros; claramente hoy era de esos días en que empezaba a creerme lo que Edward me había dicho.

Cuando empezaba a retomar la decisión de acabar con la vida de aquel chico, se escucho la campana sonar entre los pasillos, así provocando la entrada del alumnado en los pasillos, haciendo que yo me tranquilizara al ver muchas personas que pudieran ser testigos de un asesinato.

Trate de caminar con paso normal, como humano. Entre al laboratorio de biología. Normalmente ahí llevábamos a cabo los análisis que se procesan en un laboratorio de análisis clínicos. Aquí contábamos con mucho equipo y material, suficiente para poder realizar los análisis clínicos.

-Bien, puede sentarse junto con la Sra. Cullen – escuche como la Química decía.

Alce mi rostro para verlo de nuevo. De nuevo _él. _Con su sonrisa despreocupada, ojos verdes y portando aquella bata blanca como siempre imagine ver a Edward cuando me había dicho que también había estudiado medicina.

¿Por qué había decidido no tener compañero de laboratorio? La respuesta era sencilla. No quería poner a nadie en peligro. A pesar de todas las proposiciones de compañeros (mas por parte de la población masculina) no quería a nadie como compañero.

Justo en el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron, me pareció un dejavú. Solo que los lugares estaban invertidos. Ahora yo era el león y él, la oveja indefensa, justo como había ocurrido en marzo del 2006, en el laboratorio de biología en el instituto de Forks. Ahora sabia como se sentía Edward cada vez que yo estaba cerca cuando era humana. Su _Túa Cantante._

El chico se sentó junto a mí, observándome maravillado.

_Preferiría que me tuviera miedo para que se alejara de mí._

Esa clase, nos pidieron los materiales para la práctica de extracción de sangre venosa. Íbamos a sacar sangre a nuestro compañero de mesa. _Genial. _

Apenas sonó la campana y salí corriendo, evitando que mi compañero hablara sobre la práctica.

-¡Espera! –escuche que gritaba el chico. Me impresionaba que hasta en la voz se pareciera a Edward. -¡No sé cómo te llamas!

Me detuve en seco, ¿realmente éste chico quería socializar conmigo? ¿Qué no sentía el peligro que emanaba mi presencia?

Él se acerco a mí corriendo, se posiciono frente a mí un poco agitado y después extendió su mano en forma de saludo.

-Se que nos acabamos de conocer. Soy nuevo, puedes llamarme "R"- no dije nada. No extendí mi mano en forma de saludo, ni siquiera lo vi a los ojos. -¿puedo saber tu nombre? –pregunto con esa sonrisa torcida que poseía Edward.

Definitivamente _esto_ no puede estar pasando. No ahora, no aquí. No en un lugar donde creí estar fuera de cualquier riesgo.

Cuando iba a contestar que mi nombre no le incumbía y que me dejara en paz, alguien me llamo.

-¡Bella! –ese fue Edward ahora, escuche como sus pasos se acercaban a mi por detrás y su presencia no se hizo esperar a la par mía.

-Sabia que te conocía de algún lado.- dijo "R" al ver a Edward –y ¡wow! Vaya que nos parecemos. – dijo con asombro al ver a Edward

-Tenemos que irnos, _ahora –_dijo a velocidad vampírica.

Lo vi interrogante, Edward me señalo con una rápida mirada hacia el cristal que había en una puerta y pronto vi que mis ojos estaban totalmente negros.

-Nos vemos el lunes, _R –_dije escuetamente, dejando que Edward tomara mi bata blanca entre sus brazos y me tomara por los hombros.

-Nos vemos, _Bella- _escuche como decía mi nombre, el nombre que no quería que él supiera.

-Sé lo que sientes –dijo de repente Edward cuando entrabamos en el auto y esperábamos a Alice y Jasper. –Lo sentí el primer día que te vi en el instituto.

Lo observe, esperando ver decepción en sus ojos, pero en cambio, pude ver una sonrisa torcida por su parte.

-Solo que esta vez no hagas lo mismo que yo- siguió –Solo ve de caza, bebe hasta saciarte, pero no trates de evadirlo- me miro con ternura –Después de unos días, podrás ignorar el ardor en tu garganta, pero hasta entonces, solo trata de llevarlo más ameno.

Alice y Jasper llegaron al auto y nos hundimos en una plática tan larga como Alice lo hizo posible hasta llegar a casa.

Me disculpe con los chicos al hacerlos salir temprano de sus clases. Pero al parecer necesitaba ir de caza con urgencia, no iba poder estar rodeada de humanos mucho tiempo más a causa de "_R_"

Yo no podía desaparecer por tres días como Edward lo había hecho al vernos la primera vez en Biología. Yo tenía que ser fuerte (según Edward) tenía que enfrentar a mi Túa Cantante, porque después me sentiría miserable como otras veces me había dicho mi esposo contándome lo que le sucedía a sus hermanos al beber de su Túa Cantante.

El domingo por la mañana escuche desde mi habitación la conversación que tenían Alice con Edward.

-Asi que se encontraron de nuevo con _R –_había dicho la pelinegra. –Lo supuse esa misma mañana cuando había tenido la visión de Bella atacándote.

-Pero no era yo

-Si, eso lo tengo mas que claro. Es una enorme coincidencia que ambos se parescan tanto, hasta podrían ser parientes.

-Lo sé, y eso es lo que me intriga mas que todo.- dijo Edward conun poco de desesperación en su tono de voz –Pero no recuerdo haber tenido mas familiares además de mis padres.

Esa noche me di cuenta el porque todo encajaba.

Tal vez _R _y yo estuviéramos destinados a encontrarnos, aun si no me hubiera convertido. Tal vez la razón era descubrir la historia familiar de los Masen.

Y yo descubiria todo esto por mi propia cuenta.

El lunes, me prepare psicológicamente para la extracción de sangre venosa, sobre todo tratándose de "R", donde pondría a prueba todo mi auto control.

Solo esperaba que no hubiera ningún daño.

Estaba dispuesta a ser cooperativa, aguantar la respiración hasta que todo haya terminado y después hablaría con R.

La Quimica Davis nos explico brevemente el procedimiento para la extracción, después los alumnos a quienes se les extraería la sangre se quitaron sus batas y se arremangaron los suéteres.

-Espero que no le tengas miedo a la sangre –dijo en tono de broma mi compañero.

_Si tan solo supiera._

-Y yo espero que no le tengas miedo a las agujas ni a los piquetes.- conteste de vuelta, tratando de ser graciosa.

El estiro su brazo y pronto de le puse el torniquete, tratando de que mis dedos no rosaran con su cálida piel. Tome una torunda con alcohol, y después localice la vena que mas sobresalía, sintiendo como mi garganta ardía.

_No respires_

Limpie el área a puncionar y pronto encaje la aguja de la jeringa en su vena, viendo cómo salía libremente su sangre.

_No respires._

Le quite el torniquete tan rápido obtuve la sangre necesaria, después coloque la torunda con alcohol sobre la punción y retire la aguja.

_No respires._

Tan pronto como quite la aguja, la deje sobre la mesa de trabajo que compartíamos y salí corriendo del laboratorio, sintiéndome impotente al percibir el dulce aroma de su sangre extraída.

_R. Le quedaba bien a la realidad que estaba viviendo en estos momentos._

_Porque esta era mi realidad, la de un monstro que solo tiene como propósito alimentarse de las personas inocentes que tienen la mala fortuna de cruzarse con uno de nosotros._

**Buenas noches a todos *O* se que hace aaaaaaños (desde el 2011 más bien xD ) que no subía la continuación de éste fanfic, por circunstancias que tal vez no vale la pena mencionar. Como verán, es un cap corto y sinceramente no pienso alargar mucho el fanfic. Tratare, mas no prometo, escribir más seguido (por las vacaciones ;D ).**

**Espero que les guste.**


End file.
